


Lehnsherr Dynasty

by Alastiel



Series: CK2倾情安利系列 [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Middle Ages, Mpreg, Omega!Charles, 婚姻问题, 王室AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 架空，设定和情节可比照13-15世纪的英格兰，看起来有点眼熟的部分没错就是那个玫瑰战争，比较无厘头的部分可能来自CK2的游戏机制让你们看看王室夫妻能有多作系列【。





	1. Chapter 1

Erik听到消息就从立即猎场策马赶回的速度多少让Ororo有了点欣慰，目前作为王后亲卫队长的这位Beta女骑士为国王开门和取下斗篷的动作就显得顺畅自如了一些。Charles在做完检查后就睡着了，Erik立在床边看了他一会，伸出手又迟疑的一顿，最终还是抚上了王后起了层薄汗的额头，他用拇指在额角处蹭了一下，转头示意侍女把毛巾递给他。  
他在床边坐下时Charles就醒了，已结合Alpha的强大信息素不容抗拒地环绕笼罩过来，让本就困倦的Charles几乎不想动弹，但他还是睁开了眼睛。  
Erik手上的动作停了一刻，之后继续用温热毛巾在王后白瓷般的皮肤上沾了沾就收回手，接着他一言不发地盯着Charles，后者毫不示弱地回视。  
这悲哀又幼稚的较量持续了几个呼吸周期的长度，Charles的睫毛轻微抖动了一下，他把脸偏过去。这动作让Erik从心底涌起一阵难掩的烦乱和暴躁，他克制着想把王后的下巴掰过来继续正视自己的冲动。  
“这个孩子将成为吉诺莎的王储，无论性别。”Erik低沉的嗓音把这些字句撞进Charles耳里，王后忍不住腹诽起修改继承法的难度时感到床边一轻，视线跟上时国王已经快步走到房间门口。  
“我晚上过来。”  
他在迈出房间之前说，没有回头看一眼。  
Charles把身体侧过去，疲累不安和委屈瞬间将他淹没，他缓缓把脸埋进枕头里，决定不再隐藏这刻的软弱，无声地流了好一会的眼泪。  
  
晚餐时Charles只吞下去几颗桑葚，又喝了些蜂蜜水，他实在不想再吐了，宫廷医师们告诉他这种日子大概还要持续八周，这让他几乎崩溃，事实上一整天Charles都处在竭斯底里的边缘，他不断在房间里走动，无法安静地坐或者躺着超过一刻钟，他进入书房只是为了把书架上的书取下来堆上桌子，又把计时沙漏翻来覆去摆弄，甚至还要求从温彻斯特随嫁过来作为侍从官的表亲Kitty去收买个马倌让其买回点特殊药剂，之后他又因为自己起了这样的念头懊悔不已想要去教堂祷告，直到亲卫和侍从们都因为他各种异于寻常的荒唐发作而疲惫不堪——要知道正常时的Charles完全可以说温柔可亲得像个天使，他才重新把自己裹进被褥里并拒绝换上睡袍。  
Erik走进房间时已经半夜，他在之前经历了长时间的枢密院会议，其过程和决议对他心情的好转没有半分助益，已经在房门边的椅子上打起瞌睡的年轻侍女惊醒后慌乱地向他行礼，Erik屏退了她们后走向床边。  
Charles还穿着衬衫和蓝色的丝绒马甲，他的蓝鸢尾家徽项链也并未摘下，他没有睡着，甚至没有闭上眼睛，却对Erik的靠近无任何反应，他继续侧身躺着，目光落在一个虚无的点。  
国王的目光阴沉，他的下颌因为渐渐咬紧的牙关而显出突起的棱角，他听闻怀孕的Omega会变得脆弱柔软，然而他面前这个并非如此，他面前这个从来就过于强大，无论是Omega自身还是他家族的势力、声望、影响，国王自己几乎完全无法与他相比，更何况这个Omega对Erik来说又是那么独一无二。  
与这冰冷尴尬的氛围相反的，两个人的信息素对对方毫无防备并可笑地迅速交融在一起，像他们放任本能结合时一般亲密缠绵，而他们的心和情感都对对方生出冰凉的尖刺，冷硬而残忍地抗拒任何一点靠近。  
Erik离开床边，他熄灭房内的烛火，脱去外氅、罩衫、马甲和长裤，留下衬衫和衬裤绕到另一侧上床，同样只留给伴侣一个脊背。  
在他几乎强迫自己成功入睡的前一瞬，Erik听见Charles发出带着哽咽的轻细语声，“我想回温彻斯特，请，准许我回去。”  
“一周后启程，医师们还需要一周的时间来查验确保我的…子嗣的绝对安全，届时我会令亲卫队护送你回封地，温彻斯特公爵。”  
长久的沉默后，再无任何睡意的国王应允了王后的请求，之后他们就这么保持着清醒待在同一张床上，这个夜晚长得难以想象，第一声鸟啼如赦令般响起时Erik就起身离开。  
Charles的枕头早被眼泪洇湿了一块，而此刻他只觉得眼窝干涩，再流不出什么来。  
  
这是Erik正式加冕继位的第二年，自他加冕，吉诺莎王国完成第三次王朝更替，一切都尚未稳固，一切都可能被再次颠覆，作为先王去世前才承认的流落在外多年的私生子，Erik仅有其母所属的Lehnsherr家族可以倚仗和信赖，正是这个百年来镇守北境、拥有两个公国的善战家族，起兵助他半阴谋半武力地从先王Jakob一世的异母弟弟手中夺取了王位，原本就留有王族血脉的Lehnsherr家族要求新王仍用袭自母亲的姓氏继位开启新的王朝。而那位在继承权战争中被现任君主亲手杀死的Richard公爵，Erik的叔叔，正是Charles Xavier的原未婚夫。  
作为吉诺莎王国数百年来声望仅次于王室的Xavier家族，从不吝惜为吉诺莎献上美丽聪慧有辅佐之能的王后。而能否与Xavier家族的Omega继承人成婚，也无疑成为国内贵族承认国王统治权威的最关键要素之一。  
而这一位，几乎是家族史上最出色的，即使从小就被默认为是将来的王后人选，在Charles 12岁正式分化之后，Xavier家族还是收到了几乎半个Mutant大陆上至各国王室下至伯爵领主亲临传达或是寄至温彻斯特的订婚请求。  
夺取到这样一位年轻、美貌、足以稳固他王位和权杖的王后，且已为他孕有王嗣，如果不是Erik更贪心地想要更多，他已拥有世人眼中极致的幸运。

时至深秋，清晨和晚间的凉意更甚，Charles去花园沾了身晨露回房，就见到Kitty在指挥侍从往壁炉里添加木柴。  
“太早了些。”Charles在更换外袍时出声。  
“是陛下的吩咐。”  
Charles轻笑了一声，他确实觉得这屋子冷，却跟壁炉是否点燃没有关系。  
侍女们正帮他穿上的外袍是新制的，雪白的丝绒面料和羊绒夹层让袍子厚实而沉重，领口和襟边镶着金蓝两色纹理交错的织锦，除了后背处银色的王室家徽刺绣，再没有其他繁杂装饰，袍子上的熏香由木香、番红花和苍兰混成，都符合国王的喜好，并且全然属于Lehnsherr王室。年轻的王后被新装衬得愈加昳丽，晨光洒落中皮肤白得近乎透明，又显得蓝眸红唇娇艳欲滴。  
侍女们帮他整理好袖口和下摆，退后几步发出真诚的赞叹。Charles向她们露出个微笑，转身走近窗边，他望向西面塔楼的顶端，那里停着一只宫内饲养的白鹰，就如他袍子上绣的那只一样，Charles望着它直到它展翅飞走。

 

这周内，他们见面没有超过三次。  
Erik有无数的事务处理，他要与封臣交涉，与教廷周旋，拉拢在朝和在野所有可拉拢的势力，仍需巩固Lehnsherr家族对他的坚定支持，毕竟Xavier家族目前并不能作为支持，反而存在潜在威胁。刚成婚时Charles惊讶于他怎么做得了这些，毕竟Erik的童年教育里根本没有任何关于统治和管理方面的内容，那四年里他学剑术、骑术、一点军事和神学，虽然所学皆精，但仅此而已，Charles再清楚不过。  
而很明显的，Erik从Xavier庄园离开后，也并未正统地接受过政治和权术方面的教学和指引，他倒是懂得查看国库账务，也能快速分析各项税收在当前是否合理，他对境内各地的灾荒情况和所有的边境威胁都一清二楚，但通晓国事不等于精研朝政。他记不清封臣的姓氏，对不上那些称谓和领地，不明白那些混乱的家族恩怨和姻亲关联，更不会圆融迂回地讨好教会和教皇，甚至差点因为想要鲁莽撤换几个关键的枢密院成员导致宫廷叛乱的瞬间爆发。  
一年多来，Charles在明处及暗处都为国王安排处理过其中的一些，一部分来自Erik的授意，一部分有Lehnsherr家族的助力，一部分是他动用家族资源去完成。与Lehnsherr家族一样，Xavier家族在王都不乏旁系和拥趸，枢密院和教廷中亦有人脉，Charles通过这些去推动疏通廷臣内部的关系并瓦解阴谋链，而与教会的关系则是Charles调停并经营的重点，但王廷之外的一切他目前鞭长莫及，如果Erik能信任他，或者说信任Xavier更多一点，他就能做得更好。  
抛却一切私人情感，Charles能清楚地认知到Erik是个好国王，比之前可能继位的每一个王储人选，包括他的前未婚夫都要好，而且他学得超乎想象的快，也能渐渐做得更好，作为国王他值得获得在位长久的祝福，获得封臣和国民的真诚爱戴。  
至于他们的婚姻和感情，就完全是另一回事了，如果说王后辅佐治理能力的难以施展是因为国王及其依附的家族对Xavier家族的极度不信任，那么Erik对Charles的冷漠和疏离却似乎有更复杂的原因，当然Charles的回应也好不到哪里去。端起架子明枪暗箭地谈公事已经差不多是最和谐的日常相处，而性爱只为繁衍服务。  
他们的婚姻就是糟透了。

Charles离开前一晚，Erik邀请他到自己的私人房间进餐，Charles知道Erik刚收到了好消息，北境的两个邻国派遣使者送达了带有附庸倾向的友好文书，这个晚上Charles也不想再与国王针锋相对，即将离开的酸涩在心里越漫越高，已经无法忽视。Charles把王冠和其他琐碎饰物都取下，换了件堇青色的外袍，这袍子极称他的眼睛和肤色，让来门口等候他的国王都看得恍神，转身时Erik抬起胳膊，Charles挽上去前没有犹豫。  
这大概是他们成婚后在用餐时离得最近的一次，Erik把鹿肉切成薄片放进Charles只动了几片番茄和苹果的盘子，后者因为国王这个动作惊讶得把叉子磕上了盘子边缘令餐具发出不小的声响，自觉失礼的Charles飞快地抬起头看了自己丈夫一眼，Erik接住他递来的目光，而后面色平静地继续切割另一片，“吃下去。”如果这算是个指令的话，语气倒还是带着些温柔的。  
国王英俊的轮廓在烛火光影中显得尤为深邃完美，神色也被室内的暖意熏染得柔和，凝视Charles的眼睛仿若最上等的金绿玉，不似平时那样蕴满风暴。  
Charles不想破坏这看起来还不坏的时刻，他乖顺地把那片肉放进嘴里然后咀嚼，恶心的感觉涌上来了两次，但到底被他压了下去，吞咽之后他又忐忑了一会儿，直到确认那片鹿肉不会在胃里掀起波澜。  
这时Erik往他盘子里放了第二片，Charles觉得自己再也无法保障这一片的安详了。  
“谢谢，Erik，我真的吃不下。”他无奈地说。  
国王再次令他意外地轻笑了一声，“这不是件容易的事，孕育一个孩子堪称伟大，Charles，你得保证自己的体重，和他的营养。”  
Charles可以确定寻常夫妻是不会这样对话的，但如果能把这般相敬如宾的互动持续下去，至少比“糟透了”还是好了很多，即使只是因为孩子，他也希望他们能语气平稳地进行正常的交谈，让他燃起些对未来的温柔期望。  
之后他们甚至碰了一次杯，聊了几句这次使者来访和南方的农赋调整计划，没有参杂什么尖锐刻薄的内容，Charles起身前Erik走过来帮他拉了椅子。

晚上国王回了他们的房间，Charles先是平躺着，Erik在另一侧躺下后他不确定自己是否应该侧过身去，还有往哪边侧比较好，就这么僵了一会，Charles感到一只因常年握剑和挽弓长满茧子的手掌拨开睡袍潜进了自己腿间，粗糙的指头在大腿内侧时轻时重地抚弄和撩动让Charles夹紧了双腿，这不该属于一个已孕Omega的生涩反应让手的主人发出粗重的喘息声，Charles侧过头去看另一个枕头上的Erik，后者也偏头看过来，Charles看得到那双暗绿色眼睛里的渴望，他知道自己眼里也一样有这个。  
“Erik，不行。”Charles发着颤，Erik已经在捋过他半勃的性器后往下揉动囊球和会阴，Charles前后都湿得很快，在整个私处都被Erik狎弄时根本无法遮掩情动的证据。  
Erik贴过来用另一只手揽住Charles柔软的腰身，再低头找他的唇，Charles在被Erik伸进舌头翻搅了第一次后就张开了腿，等他再找回点意识就发现自己已经开始摆动腰身在国王的手指上操自己，而且他感觉远远不够，Charles不知道在非发情期时自己还能湿成这样，情热得不到满足时从体内膨胀出的空虚感在这时又席卷而来，几乎要把他吞噬，他现在想不起别的什么，想不起自己新孕还远不是纵情交欢的时候，更想不起他的婚姻并不美满他的丈夫似乎不热衷性爱，他只想要Erik一直吻他，一直揉捏舔舐他的乳头，想要Erik不断倾注信息素，想要Erik完全勃起硬挺的阴茎，想要Erik用那粗长滚烫的肉棒用力插进体内，操进子宫，再次灌满他。毕竟他已经到达并体验过那甘美的极乐之境了。  
这时候“不行”就成了“给我”，Charles在性事里一直有着致命的纯情而放荡的诱惑感，他们一共只做过两次，但每次不尽如意的开始都会以长时间紧密交缠到近乎淫乱的地步作为结束，Charles迷乱痴缠的模样当然就是最大的诱因。  
Erik到底是忍住了，他用手指让Charles高潮了两次，手掌上裹满的香甜情液又几乎让他失去理智，克制冲动之后他把困倦起来的Charles搂进怀里轻拍后背，确定Omega睡着才披衣起床去了浴室。

Charles醒来时发现自己已经被清理过了，这让他缩进被子里花了一刻钟来整理自己的羞惭。Kitty带着侍女们过来服侍他更衣洗漱，Erik在快中午时又出现在了门口。  
国王做着完全不必要的整理袖口的动作，“下午我要去一趟教区。”意思是他不会来送行了。  
Charles木讷地点了点头，Erik走过来在他嘴角匆匆吻了一下，“我会去温彻斯特看你。”  
“好的，陛下。”Charles回以微笑。  
Erik盯着他看了一会，伸手把Charles鬓边稍长的发卷理到耳后，顺着他从腰间取物的动作Charles才发现在他指间有一朵蓝色的鸢尾。  
已经11月了，Charles不知道哪里会有这个，但那确实是新鲜的刚摘下的花朵，Erik把那朵鸢尾别在他耳后的蓬松发卷上，又挑起他下巴吻了一次。  
“再见，Charles。”

Charles把鲜花从发间取下来放进手心，他就这么出神地看了好一会。  
“还有什么要带走的吗？殿下。”  
Charles站起身来环顾了房间。  
“没有了，Ororo，没有了。”

两百名国王亲卫队精兵奉命护送王后返回封地，加上Xavier家族在王都的驻兵，出行声势仅次于上一次国王巡游。他们从城中经过时民众都围上来观看，从未随Erik参与过巡游的Charles透过车窗向他们挥手微笑，王后的美貌让惊叹像浪潮一样在人群中翻涌扩散，更多的人想挤上来时不断被卫兵推开。  
国王的卫队长，Azazel因此驱策坐骑靠近Charles的马车请求他关上车窗。  
Charles照做了，他在昏暗起来的车厢里心不在焉地翻阅一本希腊文诗集，不是什么正经书，他曾经的老师们会扔掉的那种，他听见城门打开又合上的沉重声响，与16个月前到达王都时的记忆重叠起来。  
这段时日发生了足够多的事，但Charles提不起兴致来回忆。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感谢图因因帮我beta><

12岁时，Erik随母亲来到温彻斯特寻求当时Xavier家主的庇护。  
当时Xavier家族嫡系都居住在公国首府远郊的庄园里，9岁的Charles藏在宅邸二楼的雕花栏杆后，往下看那个站在大厅中央的Alpha男孩，很快就被敏锐察觉投来并不友善的视线，这让Charles瑟缩了一下，又忍不住好奇地继续探头偷看。  
公爵夫人从一开始就对这母子俩没有任何好感，她知道Erik的真实身份并视其为隐患。而Charles的慷慨和温柔很显然地都承传自他的父亲Brian Xavier，温彻斯特公爵很乐意为家族的分支、旁系、远亲提供荫蔽，Erik与母亲因此得以留在庄园，Brian甚至并不把他们当作廷臣，而是更为尊贵的贵族宾客，他在询问Erik受过的初级教育后尊重Erik自己的选择,为他指派了剑术、骑术和军事教学方面的老师。  
Erik并不安于寄人篱下和白受恩惠，他的母亲确是贵族出身的闺秀，但他没有父亲，没有任何可等待可期盼的头衔继承权，他帮庄园里的工匠、园丁、马夫和卫兵干活，并寄望于自己在成年后能进入军队体现一点价值，通过这个有可能提升地位的途径努力给Xavier领主回报，那几乎就是当时他的所有人生理想了。  
随着时间的流逝和年龄的增长他有了更多的想法，而那些却只能被归纳到妄想里去。  
Charles偏偏还在他自艾自嘲地时候闯进了视野，公爵继承人现在12岁了，看上去比教堂壁画上的天使还要美一千倍，他骑着刚获得的生日礼物——Brian送他的一匹小马，在靠近Erik的时候勒住缰绳。  
Erik还是忍不住要朝他看，看他柔软的栗色发卷因为额头和鬓边的汗水沾在雪白的皮肤上，颧骨和脸颊上晕着运动带来的健康的绯红，眼睛是庄园里鸢尾花圃里最艳丽和鲜嫩的那种蓝色，Erik的视线从Charles 的嘴唇上掠过去，收回到手中的弓弦上。  
“我们去骑马，Erik，快来！”Charles欢快地朝他喊，Erik喜欢他念自己名字的发音方式，Erik喜欢他的一切。  
“我得继续练习拉弓，Charles。”Erik说，他看起来表情冷淡，声音却透出无奈和在意，“让Logan带你去。”  
Charles撅起嘴来，“你不陪我的话，我就一个人。”他拉起缰绳开始转向。  
“不行，Charles！”  
Charles停了动作，转过头露出一脸你竟然凶我的委屈，Erik简直拿他毫无办法。  
他只好把弓背上，扣住手指放在唇边吹出哨音，跟他最熟的那匹老马从溪流对面的树林里小步跑出，不紧不慢向他们靠近，Charles羡慕地看着这匹名叫William的退役战马低头舔食Erik手里的燕麦。  
“多花些时间和它待在一起，就会同你亲密的。”Erik看出他的心思并给出诀窍。  
“那我多花时间和你一起，你会和我亲密吗？”  
Erik愕然抬头，Charles咬着嘴唇半垂下眼睫不和他对视，Erik猜他还并不知道自己这句话能被误解成什么，他还没有分化，虽然Charles看起来就是那种最漂亮的Omega，但他还没显出真正的性征来，他还纯洁无暇，是神和所有人的宠儿。  
Erik不自然地咳嗽了一声，并没有做出回应，他翻身上马，靠近Charles去牵他手里的缰绳，Charles听话地递给他，伸手抓牢鞍具。  
他们又淌过溪流往树林边走，一边聊着如何给Charles的马取名。到了宽敞的平地，Erik才让Charles任马跑起来，自己跟着在落后一点的位置专注地照看。  
Charles学什么都很快，本来只是因为黏着Erik才跑去了剑术的练习场，被Erik的老师心血来潮地教了两次就领悟了基础的技巧，之后顺理成章开始跟Erik一同学习剑术，还与其他两个学生，男爵继承人Alex和Sean成为了朋友。  
骑马则是跟Erik学的，这事在庄园里引起轩然大波，公爵夫人用想要扼死Erik的眼神瞪他，在她眼中Erik无疑像是该彻底隔离的瘟疫病毒携带者，没有任何一点资格成为下任领主的玩伴。Brian却对此相当支持，甚至在几个月后送了Charles这件生日礼物，他提醒儿子多关注Erik，当时的Xavier家主已在为自己的继承人选择可靠的辅佐者，在他眼里Erik有着极佳的资质，但他得让Charles去缔结关联。  
从此Charles有了更多理由而变本加厉地黏上了Erik，让后者只能违心地躲着他。  
除此之外，Erik不知道还能做什么，他无法硬起心肠来要求Charles离他远点，也不敢做那个能把这颗星辰从天空摘下的梦。

在胡思乱想中分神的Erik被突然入耳的马嘶声拉回了现实， 并被瞬间吓出了全身的冷汗，Charles的马因为林子里蹿出的几只野狐受了惊，开始在原地转圈和蹬踏，Charles倒是出乎意料镇定地没有发出惊叫，他在Erik吼出来的指示里伏低上身，紧紧抱住鞍具防止被甩下来。Erik咒骂着自己驱马往前，全身紧绷地在恐惧中保持耐心几乎是一步步挪过去。  
Erik不敢让自己的坐骑靠得太近，如果把另一匹马吓得跑起来就全完了，他飞快地思索到对策后毫不犹豫地放开另一边马镫，猛地踢了William的肚子使它突然往前奔去，两匹马最接近的那一瞬，Erik从自己的马背上直接扑到Charles身后，尽可能快地攀附住马背后快速调整位置，顾不得自己危险地挂在鞍具后面，迅速捞住了缰绳。然而这并没发挥多少作用，这匹年轻躁乱的马因为接二连三的惊吓完全慌乱起来，根本无法在短时间内安抚驯服。Erik只好做出抱着Charles跳下去这样的危险的决定，总比等到完全无法控制时被马甩下来摔断脖子或踩破内脏的好，至少Erik能尽量护着Charles。  
最终他们在被马从身上掀下之前滚落到路边的草丛里，Charles从Erik怀里露出脏兮兮满是眼泪的小脸，不断喊他的名字，Erik因为落地翻滚时为了挡住Charles自己被马踢到了后背，已经疼得无法出声回应。

那之后的两个月，Erik都未见过Charles，他能理解，这肯定不是Charles的错，但16岁的他当时仍觉得那就是他人生里最糟糕的一段经历了，直到在他完全好起来之前，母亲就突发急病去世，Erik才明白，地狱之门刚刚开启。  
简单而草率的葬礼上，Charles终于再次出现在Erik视野里，他在人群中被公爵夫人紧紧抓住手腕和肩膀没有办法往这边靠近，Erik看不清他的表情，也觉得没有再看清的必要，一切就该在没开始的时候结束，又或者，以另一种方式再续，希望渺茫，也值得去赌。

 

Charles睁开眼睛，梦里的心悸和绝望还沉重地压在胸口。  
他又一次梦到Erik从庄园离开的那一天，偷偷潜入的Alex和Sean终于打开了门锁让他得以从软禁的房间逃出，跑到Erik住处时发现人已经离开，这让他心凉得都滚烫起来。再奔至庄园门口时Charles就被侍从们拉住，只远远望见Lehnsherr家族卫队车马在庄园外的车道上留下的，很快被夜色掩盖的影子，任他如何挣扎着哭叫Erik的名字都只是徒劳。

Charles披上外袍走到窗口，这里是临近温彻斯特公国一个伯爵领地的领主府邸，这位伯爵受过Xavier家族不少恩惠，因此对Charles的到来极为恭敬和殷勤。  
为了保障Charles的身体不会过多地遭受途中颠簸劳顿的影响，Erik亲自规划的路线都从城镇经过，每天有数个休息落脚的选择，这让他们的行程变慢了许多，原本马车行进5天的时长延长了将近一倍。  
Lehnsherr家族亲兵的骁勇凶残盛名远播，严密的护卫在一路上虽然已让不下三波意图暗算和劫掠阴谋策划者知难而退，却也无法彻底杜绝对吉诺莎王嗣的潜伏杀意。  
Charles并非毫无察觉，吉诺莎王后从小就聪慧非常，而除了作为领主继承人所应当掌握的治理和财政技能外，Charles也充分接受了军事策略和密谋运筹方面的教导，并获得过师长们的一致赞誉。无论在赶路途中的马车上还是在休憩于贵族、乡绅们的庄园或府邸时，Charles都留意着几名卫队首领的动向，来分析他们目前可能遭遇到的威胁。Azazel大概知晓他的探究，但并未有向他坦诚所有情报的意思，当然，国王的亲卫队长，只能忠于一人。而Charles除了暂时信任这个来自外族的高大男人外别无他法。  
他返回温彻斯特的请求当然不是全然源自与丈夫关系不睦的任性，国王的放行许可亦是如此。Charles和Erik都知道，回到温彻斯特，让Charles能在家族庇护下安然等待王嗣出生，才是最为安全无虞的选择，只要能够顺利抵达，Charles会无条件给予最大程度的配合。  
此时Charles身在伯爵府邸的主卧，值夜的侍女敲门进来问他是否需要侍奉，Charles请她离开后就在床边的椅子上坐下，这个夜晚他再难入睡，似有预示的不安和涌起的追忆让他静不下来，就索性让思绪随意飘远。

他想起Erik与他的再逢，两年前，还未正式加冕的国王再次来到温彻斯特，那时Xavier家族已迁至另一个更靠近城市的庄园内，那里的城堡更为巍峨坚固，显然是为了防备王朝更迭可能带来的大小动乱。  
Brian Xavier已病逝将近一年，Charles还未满16岁，虽然他早已开始管理封地和家族事务，但公国还是设置有三个摄政席位，由公爵夫人和两位伯爵担任。  
即将加冕的国王是带着军队来的，数千剿灭前任王储势力的精锐骑兵在深秋寒夜驰至庄园附近安营。国王与卫队策马长驱直入到城堡门前，又几乎是闯进了城堡内，向公国的摄政官和Xavier家族的事务官们提出向Charles Xavier求婚。  
为此家族内部商议了整整一个晚上，除了Sharon，其他理事者和盘桓在城堡中的重要封臣最终都表示赞同联姻。  
先要求见面的是Charles，年轻的国王在获得邀请后走进了Xavier新任家主的房间，见到Charles那刻，Erik满脸的冷厉阴沉转换成一种痴迷狂喜交织而成的神色，但那神色转瞬即逝，除了眼中还有热切留着，其余都很快褪得干净。  
“我需要你成为我的王后，Charles，以免更多我们都不想看到的牺牲。”  
再一次忆起时，Charles仍觉得苦涩和愤懑，哪怕他说“跟我结婚”也好过那种宣布自己完全是在求娶一件工具的语气和措辞。  
这糟糕的开端引发了一阵无谓的互相攻击和讥讽，Charles也没怎么收敛自己的措辞，他们把自己和对方都弄得差不多崩溃后，Charles还是答应了。  
与其说是应允求婚，不如说是妥协于威胁，Xavier家族并不惧怕但Charles不愿意看到的威胁。接着Erik转身离开而Charles趴倒在床上哭泣，四个月后，他们将迎来这桩跟幸福并无任何关联的王室婚姻。  
Charles叹息了一声，他仍旧无法从这段记忆里找到任何重逢的欣喜和温存，他把头缓缓后仰到椅背上，带着家徽戒指的右手抚上自己小腹，那里有了一个生命的感觉依然不真实，可以的话他真的希望这就只是个爱情的结晶，而并非吉诺莎的王嗣。  
但既然他都不确定是否真的有爱情存在的话，又还能奢求什么？

 

他们是在即将进入温彻斯特公国境内时遇袭的。  
天色已经暗下来了，来袭的暗杀者埋伏在去落脚城镇必经的一小片树林里，先是射倒了卫队里的几个前哨，紧接着从林间冲出的数十个蒙面的骑手试图冲散护卫的队列，之后是又一轮的弩箭攻击。  
Azazel怒吼着指挥卫队保持阵型，训练有素的卫兵很快镇定下来开展反击，Azazel在阵型恢复后下马跑向Charles的马车，他和另一个卫兵分别立于车厢的两侧，Ororo跳下马车守在后边。Kitty从座椅下抽出两柄单手剑，Charles取过他自己的，靠近车窗向Azazel问道，“是佣兵？”  
“是的，殿下。无须担心。”卫队长简洁回应后就不再作声。  
Charles的手心很快渗出汗水，按预期温彻斯特出迎的军队再过一天就能在他们确定的落脚地点与卫队会合，这几乎是对方唯一的机会，而卫队也并非没有应对之策，只是谁也不能保证万无一失。  
卫队士兵与偷袭者厮杀的惨烈声响让Charles的心不停颤抖，他并非怯懦，但每一个为他牺牲或受伤的兵士都会给他增加负罪感，即使向他们的家属提供再多抚恤也无法让Charles好受起来。  
车外的响动渐渐弱下去，大约半小时后，残余的袭击者已全部溃逃，Azazel礼貌地告知Charles威胁解除，并为惊扰到王后致歉，卫队没有丝毫停顿地继续行进，Charles明显能感觉到因为车轮碾压到什么而引起的颠簸，猜想到那些障碍是什么，Charles忍不住含着眼窝里的泪在自己手心里干呕起来。

马车在庄园门口停下来后，Ororo和Kitty花了点时间为她的领主整理仪表和衣饰，才把Charles从车里扶下。  
作为Charles治下封臣的Winsor伯爵，因病卧榻在床，他的大儿子前来迎接家族的领主，Charles苍白的脸上漾起礼节性的微笑，他轻轻抬起手正准备接受吻手礼，另一双粗厚的手拦住了他，下一瞬Charles就被一件充满铁锈和尘土味道的毛毡斗篷从头裹住，在黑暗里天旋地转后落在这个穿着锁甲的卫队士兵的怀里，并随之倒地。   
这时，武器出鞘的声音和怒骂呼喝声顿起，Charles在极短的惊愕和茫然过后醒悟过来，他遇到另一轮暗杀了，又或是，这才是之前那次伏击的真正目的——在看似结束危机抵达安全的环境后趁警惕最松懈的时机再次刺杀。  
护着Charles的卫兵用手臂把他更紧地压在胸前，并揽着他再翻转了一个角度，这下Charles就被牢牢地罩在这人身下了。  
他们现在贴得足够近，近得Charles能清晰分辨出这名卫兵喘息声中的痛楚，同时被分辨出的，还有扑向Charles鼻端的熟悉的金属气息，像是突然穿刺过迷雾的耀目光束，Charles感受到从胸腔内迸发的突如其来的尖锐疼痛。  
不，这不是卫兵，这是，  
Erik Lehnsherr。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“E…Erik？Erik？？你受伤了？”Charles的声音抖得厉害，发音都变得异样，跟他当年从马背滚落后被Erik护在怀里时一样担忧、害怕，情感澎湃得无以复加。  
像是凭空出现的国王只是把箍紧的手臂松开些扶他坐起，再把斗篷从Charles头上揭下，一身普通卫兵装束的Erik朝他伸出右手，用拇指的指腹轻抚他的颧骨，眼里的情愫随着周围火把的光亮悠然晃动。他们在围拢过来的人群中央彼此凝视，在这并不恰当又似乎是最佳的时机里试探着触碰对方眼底到心底的真相。  
直到Charles的注意力被在Erik身侧单膝跪下的Azazel吸引过去，顺着卫队长紧张凝重的视线他这才看到穿透锁甲没入Erik肩头和左臂的两支短箭，只余下箭尾占满暗红色血污的羽毛，一切的嘈杂包括Ororo扑过来的呼喊他都听不见了，只听见Azazel的沉重宣告：“陛下，您的伤势亟需救治，一刻也不能耽搁，这箭头上淬了毒。”  
Charles的惊恐和眼泪一同从眼窝中迸落，他徒劳地张了张嘴，就在Erik一直没有松开的手臂里晕了过去。

Charles是在又一个噩梦中惊醒的，意识清醒的瞬间，比梦里更甚百倍的恐惧紧紧扼住了他，他不等力气全部回到躯体里就掀开被子从床上下去，顾不得腿脚酸软得踉跄了两步，赤着脚往门口跑，差点与端着熏香炉走进房间的侍女撞上。  
“殿下！”女孩惊叫着退后行礼，被Charles用过大的力气握住了肩膀。  
“Erik...国王，带我去见他。”  
女孩惊惧又为难地看着头发散乱眼眶鲜红的王后，她摇着头，“陛下还在接受救治…”  
“带我过去，我需要你带我过去。”Charles尽力平复了一下呼吸，看着她的眼睛缓慢地说。  
“可是医师说您需要卧床休养，我，我去叫人…”  
Kitty在这时推门进来，走廊上的卫兵听见动静也走近门口，Charles用手挽了一下头发，他以王后的仪态直起腰身，向他丈夫的直属卫兵下令。

Azazel紧缩眉头站在房间门外，见到在睡袍外罩着羊毛斗篷的Charles，他舒展了表情，礼貌地垂下视线。  
“您该休养的，殿下。”  
Charles盯着他轻声发问，“国王的伤势如何？”  
“愿主保佑，陛下已经脱离危险了，但余毒未清，暂时还没醒过来。”  
Charles分明听见卫队长语句里的忧虑，心又随之沉下去。  
不等Charles再说什么，Azazel已为他推开房门，几位城里的医师循声望来，都朝他行礼，再慢慢从床边退开。  
Charles走过去，当他看到安静地躺在枕头上的Erik，才想起这几乎是他第一次清楚地看到自己丈夫睡着的样子，依然英俊得仿若古典雕塑刻画出的神祇，却安宁得毫无攻击性，甚至由于毫无血色而显得近乎脆弱。  
Charles坐上床沿靠得更近些，他伸出手以指尖轻抚Erik眉间在此刻并不明显的褶皱，又掠过那泛起青紫色的薄唇。  
“可以的话，请留我们独处一会。”  
医师们告退后，Charles褪下斗篷钻进Erik的被子里，他紧紧倚着Alpha未负伤的那侧肩膀和手臂，却不敢伸手触碰Erik的身体害怕牵扯伤处，他知道自己的丈夫受过很多伤，他看到过那些狰狞的无法消退的疤痕，但这是Charles第一次意识到那每一道残余在躯体上的印记都很可能意味着一次劫后余生。他确实完全不了解也无法体会Erik在16岁以后过的是怎样的生活，也许那些在矛盾激化时口不择言的关于嗜血、残暴、怪物的指责真的错了，Erik只不过想活下去，就像他想保护自己的妻儿活下去一样。  
“求你了，Erik，求你了，别留下我，求你醒来。”  
Charles就这么低语着恳求和祈祷，直到黑暗再次笼罩了他。

Charles从来经历过如此漫长的一天，而当这天过去，Erik依然不见醒转的迹象。温彻斯特前来迎接领主的卫队已经到达，见到Alex和绣有家徽的旗帜出现在眼前，Charles终于在濒临绝望的边缘冷静下来，分析眼前的事态并一一做出决定，他下令让Erik亲卫队副队长Janos返回王都报告国王临时决定出访温彻斯特公国的消息，并模仿Erik笔迹写下一封安排掌玺大臣暂任摄政官的信件。在对其进行近一年的观察监查后，各方信息显示这位来自Lehhsherr家族旁系的新任首相对Erik的个人忠诚度很高，Charles断定他值得信赖。  
“我要带国王回温彻斯特，他会在我的庄园里醒来并康复。”Charles的语气平和而威严，不容置喙。  
他们当天就启程赶路，于两日后抵达Xavier家族的城堡。

前任温彻斯特公爵夫人Sharon立在城堡敞开的门前，注视Charles走出马车后，才款款步下台阶，任墨蓝色的裙裾在洁白的石阶上翻滚。  
她在离王后数步之遥的位置停步，屈膝行礼，“我的殿下。”Sharon这样称呼自己的长子，而后直视那双传袭自Xavier历任家主的湛蓝眼眸。  
“母亲，我需要立刻见到Logan…Howlett伯爵和他的妹妹，我需要他们来救治我的丈夫，我腹中孩子的父亲。”Charles目前需要所有最值得信赖的人都待在他和Erik身边，也确信他母亲的手下不敢在这件事上怠慢。  
Sharon端严的面容上似乎闪过一瞬讶然，顿住片刻才开口，“公爵大人的吩咐你可听清了。”  
“听清了，我的夫人。”她的亲卫在一旁应答。  
“那么照做。”  
Charles目送那名亲卫快速备马奔向城里，他转向母亲颔首致谢，接着返回他和Erik同乘的马车，令车夫和卫兵绕至城堡侧门以方便国王的担架进入。  
Sharon仍在原地站了一会，直到她灰蓝色的眼睛因为另一层阴翳的笼罩而愈加幽暗，才在侍女的提醒和催促下回到城堡门内。

国王被安置于Charles的卧室。在潦草的进食和短暂的休息之后，Charles坚持要自己来给Erik喂食粥汤。  
面容憔悴的国王在王后前所未有的细致照料下毫无反应，由于昏迷中无法吞咽，Charles用了各种方法也只能喂进去小半碗，他之前的冷静从容在整个过程中瓦解粉碎了，泪水不停地滴进碗里。  
无可奈何的Ororo只好频繁地去城堡门口张望，期盼有希望从那里出现，然而等到傍晚也没有等到什么。  
Charles不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，醒来时感到有谁在触摸他的脸颊和头发，他挣扎着疲惫地睁开眼，发现另一个枕头上的Erik正在缓慢地收回手，Erik是醒着的，他正看着自己。  
直到他被Erik扣住手指又再次揽到胸前，Charles才差不多相信了这不是个梦，并在摇铃唤来侍从和医师进屋之前把国王的睡袍哭湿了一大片。

 

那之后Charles也不得不卧床休养，超过两周的辗转颠簸和紧张忧虑让他筋疲力尽，只是他到底没好意思非要和Erik待在同一张床上。  
第二天Logan终于到了，他和Anna Marie先见过Charles，再去了Erik那里，女医师给国王做了检查并向Charles传递了绝对乐观的结论，Logan则是看了一眼就离开。  
中午时Charles邀他们一起用餐，Anna Marie忙于调制药剂谢绝了，只有Logan出席。  
国王和王后曾经的剑术和军事老师嫌弃地戳了戳盘子里的炖菜和熏肉，“你母亲可真的越来越不顾体面了，Xavier家族的收入足以支持十个王室的用度，但看看你们吃的这是什么？连城里的货商都不如。”  
Charles知道他只是在抱怨没酒可喝，就让侍从去酒窖取出从宫里带回的麦酒，那比葡萄酒浓烈得多，香味已令Logan满意，“今年内农赋就会降，到明年年初商赋也会降一些。”Charles还是没有胃口，他勉强再吃了几口就放下餐具。  
Logan端起酒杯，他挑了挑眉，“你觉得Erik能做到？教廷和十九个封臣，还是二十个？真能把降税推行下去我可要刮目相看了。”  
Charles也把酒杯放到唇边，他这杯兑了一半玫瑰水，但他发现自己连被冲淡许多的酒味都闻不得了，只好忍住恶心放下杯子，“他想推行的不止这个，但都是好的举措，我会尽力帮他。”  
“Xavier家族看起来可不像会帮他。”Logan边说边向侍从招手要求倒酒。  
“那么我会承担起家族责任，为了吉诺莎。”Charles的语气像宣誓般郑重，这让Logan忍不住看了他一眼，单就外表看，Charles与十六岁时相比没有任何变化，但他当然是长大了，各方面都快速成熟起来。Logan从来不觉得这个“温彻斯特的天使”就真像他甜美笑容展现出的那样快乐，而这两年里大概远不止“不快乐”这么简单，除了在世俗里成长这件事本身的不愉快，显然还有更多的原因。  
“那小子，我是说Erik，待你并不好对吗？”  
Charles觉得眼里潮热起来，他重新拿起叉子来掩饰，“他待我不好的话，中毒箭的就是我了，是否能在暗杀现场活下来都不一定。”  
“听上去有道理，所以他除了不想让你死之外，还是待你不好。”Logan还是那样，他可从来不怕他的学生在面前哭。  
“我…不知道，也许王室伴侣就该这样，大多数时候我觉得自己只是他的王后而已。或者说，吉诺莎的王后而已。”Charles深吸了一口气抬起头来勉强微笑，“他对我有感情，而且并非浅薄，但我无法厘清。”Logan站起身走近，用手揉了一下他的头顶，站在Charles椅子后面的Ororo用力地瞪过来，也无法用眼神制止伯爵的失礼。  
“我会教训他的。”Logan的语气轻描淡写仿佛Erik还是当年被他踢着屁股惩罚挥剑不到位的少年。  
“我会转告他的。”Charles回以故作轻松的眨眼。

餐具撤下去后有侍从过来传达来自国王的邀请，“陛下希望您能去卧室见他。”  
Charles立即起身，Logan在离开前总算保持了完好的礼节。  
Azazel在Charles走进房间后就从床边退开，屋内的侍从跟他一起走出门口，留国王与王后独处。  
Charles在这刻又紧张起来，他有些无措地站在房间的中央与倚着枕头坐起身的Erik对视了片刻，不甘地想起这明明是自己的卧室，才迈步过去，至床边时稍稍犹豫，还是坐上床沿。  
“感觉怎么样？”Charles的关切真挚而轻柔，Erik苍白的脸上因此浮现出一层欣喜的神采来。  
“好多了，就是，有点抱歉。”  
Charles疑惑地把视线从他的伤处移上去。  
“我猜我不该占了你的床。”  
王后愣了一下，脸上随即泛起淡淡的绯色，又似乎真的被逗笑了，嘴角忍不住弯起来，世上几乎再找不出比那完美的弧线。  
“都是你的。”话出口以后Charles才惊觉这有点过于像在调情了，但他也并不想收回去，Erik伸手过来握住他的，Charles轻叹一声后再次直视国王的眼睛，“身为君主做这种因小失大的傻事…你不想让我知道，为什么？”  
在Erik开口之前Charles就打断他，“别说你以为我不想见到你这种蠢话。”  
被打断的人因此只能沉默。  
Charles觉得有些好笑，他真的笑了，笑出两声后表情就维持不下去，他偏过头让眼泪从Erik看不见的那侧脸颊上流下去，“我们怎么会变成这样？”他小声说，顿了一会又用一种更为破碎的嗓音继续，“你明明还像那时一样，甘愿舍弃自己来保护我，这样的你怎么会对我有如此愚蠢荒唐的误解？”  
Erik平日里冷峻到阴戾的神色已完全不见踪影，这一刻他看上去比Charles还要心碎，而那心碎的哀伤没有停留太久，他恢复了平静，再缓慢开口，这是他与Charles重逢之后第一次坦言自己深藏的情感，“如果那时我不选择跟着族人走，我就会一直留在温彻斯特，留在Xavier的庄园里，待在一个能继续看到你听到你的地方，我已经陷进去了，Charles，你不会知道这对我而言是多大的诱惑，我或许不会想加入真正的军队而是选择当Xaiver家族的亲兵，就为了离你更近。但是这样的日子在四年后就会完全破灭，我就得看着你嫁给吉诺莎的王储，而这桩婚姻会助他登上王位，你会成为别人的，彻彻底底的，我无计可施，一点点机会都没有，这个未来让我疯狂，为了得到你就算希望再渺茫我也要去赌一把那个可能。”  
“但那之后，Charles，你一定也渐渐发现了，我们都不是彼此的整个世界，没有谁是，再之后发生了太多事，我们都改变了，我不后悔这些改变。但我依然想要你，即使我不能确定你的心意，即使你会…恨我，我也要把你夺过来。而我依然愿意为你交付生命。”  
“我相信你真能分得清吗？Erik，你想夺得的究竟是吉诺莎还是我？”  
Erik又沉默下来，Charles不知道该为Erik坦然呈现的诚实而庆幸，还是为Erik都不愿意用谎话哄他而难过。  
“我不能失去你，Charles。你得安全，健康，在我身边。”  
这大概是Erik能给他的最诚恳的抚慰了，这是真的，Charles知道，但其中情感的根源他仍无法辨析，但Charles又怎么能只责怪Erik，他也一样，早已无法分辨自己对Erik的关怀、担忧、愤怒和怨怼，是源自他深埋心底的对Erik的纯粹爱情，还是对Alpha伴侣的本能渴求，亦或是对吉诺莎贤明君王的寄望。  
也许永远不会有答案了，也许这些永远分拆不开，如果他们一直都被这些计较绑住，他们的婚姻一定会成为彻底的悲剧。  
Charles觉得累了，他想开始讲和了。于是他反握住国王的手掌，把自己移动到床上，倚上Erik健康的右肩，任Erik搂住他不断地亲吻，在两个人都开始情动时Charles推开了Erik，国王露出那种失望又气恼的神情，就还是像他少年时拉不开Logan的弓或是与一把精铁佩剑的奖励失之交臂时显露出来的那样，Charles心软得不成样子，又放任他把自己压回丝绸被褥和羽毛枕头堆里揉捏和抚摸，最后蹭到两个人都射出来。  
“我们会被当成笑话的。”Charles红着脸趴在丈夫胸前，Erik还在不满足地揉他的腰臀，“事实上，我们亲热的次数之少已经被当成笑话了。”  
Erik的语气倒是没什么波澜，但Charles已经听出他的言下之意，他不满地撅嘴，“我以为你不想要。”然后就惊讶地感受到Erik又在他腿间硬了起来。  
“你不知道你有多诱人，老天，你从来不知道。”除了再次亲吻Charles在他耳边低喃，Erik没有再做更多的动作。  
他们渐渐在这亲昵的厮磨里睡着了。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

之后他们真的待在了一张床上，直到三天后Erik坚持要下床走动，体内残留的毒素让他的气力还无法全部恢复，Anna Marie说彻底康复还需要至少两个月。  
来自王都的信件几乎是每日一封，Erik看得眉头紧锁，Charles有自己的渠道来获取信息，他知道国王最烦心的是东部爆发的农民叛乱。  
“想谈谈吗？Erik。”在花园里慢行了一阵后，Charles扶Erik在石路旁加了丝绒坐垫的藤椅上坐下。  
Erik看着他的目光税利，Charles平静地回视，然后直入主题，“你得承认，目前以我的名义才能调动范围更广的封臣军队，Lehnsherr族军即使能以一敌十，也无法即时赶赴叛乱爆发之地。而所在诺里季的McCoy家族，也许你还记得，那位伯爵是我的妹夫，而他的公国领主，与我父亲亦有渊源。”  
“Lehnsherr目前的家主，我的堂姐，她并不赞成往东部调军，这确实构成我的困扰，但我仍能调得动东南部至少两个伯爵领的军队，Charles。”  
“你没有必要在这时还与我做意气之争，Erik，我们已经缔结婚姻，我和我的家族都已附庸于你，到全然属于你只是时间的问题。更何况，农民叛乱并非是外族入侵或异教袭击，有更多的方法止损。”Charles不带任何私人情绪地陈述和分析，作结语时还是流露出作为望族家主的强势，  
“你得尊重我，Erik，尊重我的能力和对这个国家的意义。”  
Erik露出一个苦笑，“何止，我甚至会…”他顿住不再说下去，Charles也不想让他说下去，他们正在和解并有了好的开始，谁也不愿意破坏。

Erik的矜傲和固执有一部分来源于他作为私生子久未获得承认的不甘和自卑，Charles清楚地知晓这些，与曾经针锋相对的沟通相比，他开始善用自己的耐心温和去疏通这些障碍，让Erik放下那些不必要的抗拒心理，不过多的计较每个举措后是Lehnsherr家族建立威信还是Xavier赢得声望，并且越来越愿意与他商议部分国事和王廷内的要务。  
Charles 欣赏国王的智慧、正义感和果断，也同时发现暴虐和专断的因子，那似乎无法改变，Charles只能设法中和。Erik有时会全听他的，多半时候只是采取一部分的建议，还有一些事根本不经商议。  
而最终的结果证明他们各有对错，也各有擅长的领域。像是在教会关系处理的问题上，看起来并不虔诚也痛恨腐败的Erik却能找到优于Charles的方法调节和利用教皇和主教们对王室的满意度。  
“我比你更懂得该如何引导和满足对权势的贪婪，或者说，感同身受。”Erik如是说。Charles并不喜欢这种愤世型的自我批判，但他知道如果能改的话，这人可不是Erik Lehnsherr了。

除了议事，Erik和Charles也会待在书房里各自阅读，对弈和在庄园散步的时间分配大概是一半一半，他们渐渐像传统认知里的王室夫妻典范该做的那样互动，而随着相处时间的增多，他们也有了更多触碰对方的机会，只是碍于两个人的身体状况都不适合纵情，才免于弄出过多王室生活秘辛之类的传闻来。  
然而他们仍是太过于乐观了，在为彼此间的进展放松心神时，忽略了这桩深埋隐忧的婚姻带来的多方面的危机。

 

事后据Anna Marie的辨析，那是种特殊的药剂，单一服食的话，并构不成太大威胁，但与Erik目前内服的调理型药剂混合起来，就能生成一种发作较慢但对内脏造成严重侵蚀的毒素。  
第一个侍从是在往Erik中午服用的汤药里添加粉末时被Logan亲手抓获，并秘密关押进城堡地牢的，事发不到一刻钟，Ororo就赶回禀告消息，Charles惊得摔碎了手里昂贵的瓷杯，他站起身又摇摇欲坠得几乎倒下，惶急地看了一眼房内的日晷钟后，紧紧抓住Ororo的手臂急促地低声嘱咐，“去抓住那个刚给陛下送茶点的人，我需要你亲自去做并且严格保密。”接着就不顾Kitty和其他侍从劝阻穿过走廊向Erik暂时用作议事的书房跑去。  
Charles不等卫兵伸手帮他就自己推开了门，他飞快地走到书桌旁端起刚被送入进来的托盘，再走近窗口，把整套银质茶具扔了出去。  
接着他转身望向Erik，胸膛还因之前的疾跑和激动的情绪剧烈起伏，除了因为他这番举动面露惊讶的Erik，房间里其他人——好在都是国王的亲卫和从王都赶来的行政官，也都不知所措地僵住，直到国王让他们退下。  
“很抱歉，Erik，我想你无法在这里待到痊愈了，你得尽快回王都去。”Charles艰难地发声道，“这里并不安全。”  
Erik沉默地站起身，Charles看着他走近，眼神却是空的，他的脑子和心里都乱糟糟的，对潜伏在侧的阴谋后知后觉和作为家主权威被挑衅的事实让他一时难以接受，更难以接受的是，他此刻想不到任何好的应对举措。他想过自己终会面临两难抉择的时刻，却想不到来得如此快。  
而Erik只是看着他，几乎被成功下毒谋害的国王未免也显得太过平静，Charles察觉这点时，眼神才聚焦起来，他看向Erik的眼睛，里面没有疑问反而满是观察和探究。  
“你知道？你知道有人密谋暗杀？你知道有人下毒？”  
国王缓缓点头确认他的猜测，“Logan和Anna Marie在提醒过我之后查出了些许线索。”   
Charles感到一阵眩晕，Erik及时用手臂撑住他，又把他揽进怀里。  
“为什么对我隐瞒？”Charles问出声后已经觉得这问题太傻，由于阴谋策划者是个呼之欲出的答案，Erik在掌握证据前必定不想让Charles难堪。不是说Erik的体贴不让他感动，而是…  
“Charles。”Erik打断了他的纷乱思绪，“我想确定一件事。”Charles仰起头看到那双暗绿眼睛里又布满了难以解读的复杂情愫，这让他生出不祥的预感，很想出声阻止Erik说下去却发现喉头被哽住发不出声。  
Erik目不转睛地看着他，仿佛要从他眼底看进心底里去。  
“我想知道，去年4月我们刚成婚不久，我在约克境内检视时遇到的袭击里，其中有没有…你的意愿？”  
Charles完全呆住了，花了好一阵才找回声音做出回应，“…什么？”  
“我能理解当时你做出的任何决定，作为一个弑亲的怪物，我是应当被憎恨的。我只是想要一个答案。这折磨我太久了。”Erik说得很慢，最后的尾音也完全碎裂，他的痛楚显而易见。  
Charles分明听见自己脑中响起一阵尖锐的噪音，胸口像是被烙上烧红的铁块，四肢忽而变得冰凉。他觉得自己这刻该被全然的愤怒淹没——因为Erik的怀疑带来的羞辱，却可悲地发现自己仍因Erik历经过比他所知更多的生命危险而感到后怕，真是无可救药。  
即使如此，Charles也没打算就让眼前这个自私多疑的混蛋好过，他眼前全是水雾，模糊一片，仍倔强地直视对方，“你没有找到证据不是吗？那么我也没有证明自己清白的证据。”  
“只要告诉我，不是你。”  
“多可笑啊，我说不是你就相信？”Charles声音发颤，他从Erik脸上已无法掩饰的不忍就能直到自己现在看起来有多凄惨，也感到揽在腰间的手臂在一点点收紧。  
“我相信。”  
“那么你听着，是的，就是我想杀你，我作为主谋策划过无数次暗杀你的计划，在你巡游时路经的暗巷里埋伏刺客，在你安神的汤药一点点地加入砒霜和蟾毒，在你的马车上做手脚，凿烂你视察矿井时要踏过的木梯，把毒蛇放进在你行宫里的床褥里…”  
Erik低头吻住了他，Charles摇着头挣扎时把眼泪溅到对方的袍子上，Erik紧紧黏住他的嘴唇又钳制住他的身体，Charles在窒息之前才被放开，没有再继续解说暗杀方式的气力。  
他们安静了一会，Erik半抱起Charles回到书桌后的椅子里，让有些不甘愿的Omega侧坐在自己膝盖上。  
“我有无数的机会杀你，只要我想，而且绝不给你生还的机会。”这话因为喘息和抽噎还未平复显得气势不足，而Charles也几乎用尽了他能吐露出的残忍字句，这时候只能用一种堪称可爱的气恼神情瞪着气势大减的国王。  
“当然，只须看看这个国家的王室先祖们多少是死于共枕人之手。”Erik抱紧再次开始挣扎捶打的Charles，才在深呼吸了一次后缓慢地道歉，“对不起，Charles，我不该动摇，我不该因当时的惊怒不辨是非，我不该一度真的怀疑过你。”  
“你就该一直被那个折磨，你怎么敢怀疑我会暗杀你？Erik Lehnsherr，你怎么敢？”  
这种质问就几乎回到伴侣争吵的范畴了，Charles提高了声调尽情训斥了Erik一阵，国王正常发挥该有的智慧地除了道歉什么也不说，并把王后放在膝盖上像逗哄孩子一样摇晃，又在Charles停顿时不住吻他，直到炸毛的猫咪终于因为疲乏安静蜷伏下来。

Charles在城堡的小教堂里找到了Sharon，他远远地看着母亲结束祷告后在胸前划出十字。  
“终止您的后续计划，这是我以Xavier现任家主的名义发出的命令。”  
公爵夫人良久才给出回应，“你还记得你的家族？记得你是Xavier的家主？Charles，我以为你就甘愿成为那个下贱私生子的姘头了。”  
Charles对这用词粗鄙的辱骂无动于衷，他早已习惯了，“Xavier家族从来都是吉诺莎王室最强大忠诚的辅佐，而作为一个忠于自己丈夫的王后，我更没有任何值得羞愧之处。相比之下我不知道您有何资格以磨灭Xavier家族数百年的荣誉和声望为代价，就为了履行个人的复仇。”  
“个人的复仇？那个人，那个被私生子杀死的人，你的未婚夫，才是吉诺莎的国王。他是弑君者，他应该被绞杀示众，尸体被吊起来风干，被毒死已经是他可获得的最大恩赐。”Sharon转过身来，她的眼睛赤红，表情狰狞而疯狂，可怖的嗓音在室内回响，这曾是Charles多年的梦魇，但现在Charles已经不再惧怕她了。  
“Erik才是吉诺莎的国王，他会成为最好的那个。晚安，母亲。”Charles微微欠身后走了出去，Azazel带领卫兵随即进入教堂，在尽可能地履行了前序礼仪后，用迷药捂住公爵夫人的口鼻，把安静下来的她带上了城堡北面的塔楼。

Charles把白骑士直推出去，他明显不记得上一步也是直走了，回过神来后他想撤子重走，被Erik握住了手腕，“不必勉强继续继续了，也许你愿意随我出去走走。”然而考虑到初冬夜里的气温，Erik还是随了Charles的意，就在长椅里窝着，让Charles靠上他的肩膀。  
Charles嗅着丈夫混着沉香和椹圣熏香的信息素，享受Erik手指在他发间的轻柔梳理，有点昏昏欲睡，但低落的情绪还是显而易见。  
“不是你的错，Charles，她从来不是个好母亲。”  
“这不能构成我软禁她的理由，事实上无论她对我做过什么，我都不能这样对她。”Charles发出叹息，“但是她谋刺了国王。”  
“如果让你这么难受的话，她不必待在塔楼里，就让她自由行动。”  
“不，她该受到惩罚，我也需要进一步确立家主的威信，我母亲与更多的潜在威胁定有关联，Xavier家族的密谋计划里总有无数的备选方案。”  
“昨天我听你介绍了其中的一小部分，我猜？”  
Charles露出一点羞窘的神色，意识到那番言论可能给Erik留下了翻一辈子旧账的把柄，他撅起了嘴，Erik在一旁察言观色，逗他一句后就回归正题，“我在Xavier庄园待了四年，即使当时少不更事，也不是完全无知无觉，何况我还有个不错的导师。”  
Charles眯起眼偏头看他，“我倒不知道你和Logan的关系如此融洽了。”  
“我可还欠他一顿揍。”Erik的语声里带一点不明显的笑意，“很庆幸他站在我们这边。”  
“我们”这个词给了Charles小小的鼓舞，现在他觉得好多了。  
“曾经他可是劝过我抗争命运不要轻易妥协嫁给一个混蛋。”  
“多么幸运的混蛋，他真的娶到了你，却还贪心地想得到你的爱。”  
Charles惊讶地张大眼睛，他以为他们还没准备好真的谈论那个词， 但Erik看他的眼神温柔得过分，甚至还有隐约的令人尤其不忍的哀伤，这让Charles几乎头脑发热想要把十年的情感全然倾诉。  
“我…”然而开口时他才发现，仅仅是那一个词，实在是太过单薄，那么炙热的浓烈的复杂的曲折的情感，如何能只用一个词来表达？  
Charles没有再说下去，Erik也把视线挪开，片刻后，国王才用一种少有的恳切语气打破沉默，“我…只是希望你知道，我乞求这个，我乞求你的爱，Charles。”  
Charles伸手去抚摩Erik脸颊和下巴上的胡茬，他低声说，“Erik，没有在之前说明我也很抱歉，也许我错过了太多坦诚的机会，我不恨你，我从未恨过你。”  
Erik叹息着用手臂把他锁紧。  
“似乎我们已经开始掌握好好交谈的技巧了？。”Erik亲吻Charles蓬松柔软的发顶，藏在那些发卷里的茉莉和松香味道让心绪益发宁和。  
“这一切首先是谁的错？是谁在四年后第一次见面就开口威胁？”Charles装作不高兴地在他怀里扭动。  
“是我的错，我很抱歉，为一切。”  
Charles用一个吻原谅了他。

 

第二天，Erik亲自审问了地牢中的两个囚犯，如Charles预料的那样，并未获得什么有价值的信息。他和Erik相继遇刺明显不是什么偶然的巧合，针对Charles的暗杀最后也指向了Erik，让他们都怀疑起温彻斯特方面与都城某些派系存在勾结，作为暗杀行动最终的执行人，他们得到的指令自然多于能获取的信息，所以针对他们的逼问和刑讯都没有太大的意义。  
与Erik商议过后，Charles安排自己的亲信Alex和Sean去调查下毒者的家庭利益链，公爵夫人也会在Erik返程后离开塔楼重获自由——她的举动无疑能给探查同谋者带来线索，而温彻斯特境内的公国封臣，当然也在详细的梳理和筛查的计划之内。恰好在这些天寄至的McCoy伯爵来信，向国王和王后传递了安抚农民叛军的举措得到良好推进的好消息，Charles在回信道谢之外又真挚地邀请McCoy伯爵在处理完叛军解散和安置后，携妻子Raven一同来温彻斯特一趟。  
除McCoy伯爵的领主外，Charles还向两个与Xavier家族世代交好的公国领主寄去了游说其加入保王派系的信件，至此Charles开展了作为温彻斯特公爵为Lehnsherr王朝集权辅佐铺路的第一步。至于首都方面阴谋派系集结的深入调查和国境北部各家族的笼络，就需要国王亲自去做了。  
Erik返回王都定在两天后，鉴于目前危机四伏又盘根错节的局面，对再见之期的无法预估让分离在即的两人更加不舍，Erik在分别时还紧揽着Charles不放，几乎要把王后抱上马车一同带走。  
他们在侍从和卫兵面前吻了无数次以后，Charles终于推开了Erik。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Charles，

若不是见到花匠在花园中采摘冬青树枝，我都几乎忘了圣诞快要来临这回事。这意味着我们已经分别了一个月之久。  
我非常想你。  
Logan告诉了我你已经恢复食欲的消息，衷心感谢Anna Marie的悉心照顾，我已差人从坎特伯里运送一批新鲜蔬果至温彻斯特，大约会在一周后送抵，相信对保持胃口有所帮助。  
我康复的速度比预期的更快，但三场缺席已让我今年冬猎成绩难挽颓势，除了你不在我身边之外，这就是最令我不快而无奈之事了。  
其余琐事从略。

Erik Lehnsherr

“所以他每周都会给你来这么一封毫无意义又肉麻兮兮的信以示忠贞？”Raven向走近的Charles挑眉，然后被她哥哥从手中一把夺过信笺。  
“上帝啊，我真想回到十年前去追究你第一个礼仪老师的失职，Raven。”Charles红着脸把那张印着国王家徽的羊皮纸叠好装入椅子旁矮几上的信封里，再放进自己马甲的口袋。  
Raven自觉理亏地吐了吐舌头，Charles觉得妹妹已经完全被她丈夫宠坏了，我得跟Hank谈谈，他想，然后走过来孩子气地拉了一把Raven那漂亮的金色卷发。  
“疼！你这个坏哥哥。”  
“仿佛你就是个好妹妹似的。”  
然后他们幼稚得要命地扭成一团。  
“Charles，可别怪我没提醒你，你亲爱的忠诚的丈夫有新情妇的传闻都已扩散至领土边境了，你真的这么信任他？真的毫不在意？”  
因刚才的嬉闹还未完全褪去的笑容在Charles脸上僵住了一瞬，Raven了然地叹了口气。  
“我信任他，我知道他这么做的原因，我甚至还违心地鼓励过他。但不代表我就不在意。”Charles彻底敛去了愉快的神色，吐字到后来几乎变得咬牙切齿，“我在意他让那位夫人自如出入王廷，更在意他在宴会上只与她跳舞，即使那是因为我不在那里。而且Emma Frost，她太美了。我后悔劝说Erik锁定了这样一个消息来源。”  
Raven讶异地看向Charles，她也没想到从容优雅的、看起来不会因为这些凡俗情感产生困扰的哥哥，居然会如此直白地袒露自己跟端庄大度完全不沾边的强烈妒意。但再一思索她又觉得理所当然，毕竟Erik少年时待在温彻斯特的那四年里，她的哥哥像是从她身边凭空消失了一般，Charles对Erik的痴迷让Raven从小就对Erik缺乏真诚的好感。  
Charles在些微激动过后，面色也显出一丝羞惭来，他失控了，即使是在最疼爱的妹妹面前，他也不该做出这样狭隘自私的表达，毕竟这件事是Erik在取得他同意的前提下才去做的。  
孕期的Omega本来就格外需要Alpha的陪伴和抚慰，13周过后更是应该经常保持亲密的互动，来纾解Omega的烦乱心绪和生理渴求。而现在他们分隔两地，Charles还得承受这样的负面情绪煎熬，即使他还勉强分出心神在家族内部事务上取得了不小进展，但他真的觉得自己快支持不下去了。他想回到Erik身边去，想牢牢占住Erik身边的那个唯一的位置，如果王廷的新年宴会上Erik再跟那位交际花跳舞，Charles觉得自己说不定会忍不住立刻派人去暗杀她。

这难熬的状况在新年即将来临时出现了转机，国王在元月前三天宣布了宫廷宴会的临时取消，宴会相关的花费再加上国库额外添加的支出转而用于购置冬衣、面包和麦酒赠与国王直辖领地内的贫民，此举当然让一些准备在宴会上炫耀交际甚至借机猎艳的贵族们恼怒，但无疑博得了极大的平民好感，而教皇对此次善举的大力支持也让王都贵族们只敢腹诽无法公开抗议。  
Charles是从Erik的亲笔信里得知这个消息的，他颇为Erik拉拢教廷的成果骄傲，同时也为宴会取消暗暗地开心了好一会。

而Erik给他带来了更大的惊喜，国王在一队亲卫精兵的护卫下全程快马地赶了三天路，终于在新年前夕的夜里抵达了Xavier城堡。  
Erik还来不及取下沾满雪花的斗篷，就赶紧伸手接住扑进他怀里的Charles，两个人就在大厅里当着所有人吻了半刻钟，惹得所有年轻的Omega和Beta侍从都红了脸以后，国王才抱起王后上楼返回卧室。  
Erik在温彻斯特待了三天，几乎没有离开过Charles的卧房，Raven为此气得牙痒，却也没真的去打扰这对小别重逢的伴侣。

Charles在情事间隙里还算清醒的时刻也有些羞赧，但伴侣的信息素和体液对孕期久旷的Omega来说，既是对生理渴求的安抚，也是撩拨下一轮情动的极致春药。高潮余韵过去后不久， Erik在Charles微微隆起小腹上的轻柔爱抚动作又让Omega很快陷入迷离并大胆放荡起来，Charles舔着嘴唇翻身趴到Erik胸前，伸手去丈夫腿间找那根刚从他体内抽出不久还裹满香甜黏液的肉棒，并用自己的臀瓣夹住轻蹭，之后就急切地要放回自己饥渴濡湿的蜜道里去，Erik当然会满足他，同样忍耐了很久的Alpha出于对受孕Omega的保护和体贴，除了最开始那次在Charles热情的鼓励下过于沉浸差点失控成结，一直都极力克制动作温柔，这让他们渐渐发掘出如此舒缓缠绵的性爱乐趣。他配合Charles的动作把阴茎重新埋进Omega愈加湿热的体内，鼓励Charles自己起伏扭动寻找最舒服的顶弄角度，找到的时候Charles发出那种可爱又撩人至极的细碎呻吟，Erik因此不自主地加一点力用坚硬的龟头去碾动那里的嫩肉，让Charles无法忍受地吟叫出声。  
他们更换一些安全的姿势，在不算激烈的嵌合、耸动和肢体交缠中攫取绵长的快感，长时间的紧密结合让彼此心理上的归属感无比浓烈，也把对对方的依赖和渴求植入血脉之中。

“所以你是收到Raven替我抱怨的信件才取消宴会的？”Charles倚在Erik肩上以餍足后慵懒而略微沙哑的嗓音轻语，让Erik再一次觉得自制力遭受了挑战，他还在Charles的体内埋着，被绵密包裹的感觉永远好得不可思议，即使没有结锁着，Alpha也不想出来。  
“我早有此打算，王座右侧空悬让所有的宴会都变成折磨。而见到信上所说‘我觉得Charles也需要去找一个消息来源 ’，可让我彻底坐不住了。”Erik揽住怀里人轻轻翻转了一个角度，又激起Charles几声轻哼，“你有个好妹妹，Charles，但是我更希望你能自己向我坦言不喜欢我接近别人，像我告诉你的那样。”  
“难道我不说你就不知道吗？”Charles轻喘着绞紧了双腿，又配合Erik的动作摆动了几下腰肢以让体内半硬的柱身来回刮蹭敏感点，Erik低头看他半阖上眼舔弄嘴唇的模样，他的曾经纯洁如天使的Charles可真是学坏了。  
“我知道，但无法确信，毕竟，是你建议我关注Forst并与之往来的不是吗？我还曾为你的宽容大度伤心来着。”  
Charles从Erik怀里撤开了些，他看见国王眼里的笑意也弯起嘴角，又伸手在Erik脸颊上轻拍了两下，“调情技巧进益了？是那位夫人的功劳吗？”  
“宝贝，别错怪我，你只是还没了解全部的我。”Erik托起身下仍旧柔软的腰身把再次勃发的阴茎送进最深处。  
Charles轻颤着被他彻底填满，心里和脑海中，都再容不下其他。

Erik返回都城时Charles不放心地另派了一队家族亲兵护送，这队亲兵在半途又被遣回了温彻斯特，折返途中发现了跟踪者并虏获了其中的一名。这意外的收获结合之前Erik和Charles各自探寻到的线索，已几乎可以锁定这几起危险图谋的主要策划和参与者。  
而以其中的主谋之一Sebastian Shaw公爵为首的，计划拥立先王第四弟年仅6岁长子为王的，代号“地狱火”的派系阴谋也渐渐浮出水面。  
这个派系牵涉到三个公国，但在Erik在调查中得知，另外两位公爵作为Shaw家族的姻亲虽然参与其中，但对于真正起事的号召目前也仅是虚与委蛇，更何况派系成员在夺位后的利益分配问题显然并未谈妥，盟友间充满不稳定的因子。Erik避开枢密院，秘密召集Lehnsherr及Xavier家族的廷臣入宫商议并制定计划，用以一步步瓦解这个派系，并同步接触和拉拢三大公国的部分封臣，许诺他们在王族收复公国后能获得更大的权利且有获取公爵头衔的可能，以此来进一步削弱派系实力。  
谁也没有料到这计划刚开始实施，更大的灾难性的威胁已经在迅速逼近。

 

吉诺莎Lehnsherr王朝历3年2月底，Mutant大陆有史以来最为严重笼罩范围最广的瘟疫从东部开始传播，仅两个月时间就扩散至吉诺莎王国所在的大陆中部。  
幸运的是，瘟疫的蔓延速度在到达王国边境时就减弱了许多，而由于东部及南部边境几位公国领主们对平民施以了慷概的医疗和食品救助，王室也主动向疫病地区运送了不少资助，使瘟疫在境内的传播得到了极好的控制。

温彻斯特公国并非紧临边境，但强大和富有的Xavier家族一贯有照拂相邻封地的传统，这也是他们在整个吉诺莎享有极高声誉的原因之一。由于整个王国里无论王室、贵族还是平民的健康状况都在遭受严重的威胁，而Charles更处在容不得任何冒险的状态，在出面过一次并经历了剧烈情绪波动后，他还是听从了医师的建议和劝阻，开始乖乖待在城堡中过着近乎与世隔离的生活，关爱安抚平民是Charles应尽的责任，而保证自己和王嗣的安全也是他的责任，他只能做出折衷的妥协，仅仅负责规划开销和调度，而把实施赈济的大部分工作移交给了Raven和Hank。他们成功担负起Xavier和McCoy的家族义务，这让Charles感到欣慰，但他真的觉得自己要被憋坏了。  
Erik的信一周会来两到三次，对于国王去临近疫区的封地视察并亲自实施赈济的作为Charles在情感上并不赞成，但他深知这亦是君主的责任，而思及目前被软禁般的遭遇和对巨大灾祸降临的悲伤无力，又异常地思念起Erik。两个人都免不了为王国、臣民担忧和忐忑，更为对方牵挂，但维持现状似乎已经是最佳选择，他们还是互相鼓励着分隔两处，来度过这无法预知尽头的磨难和考验。

三个月后，温彻斯特公国边境的疫病散播逐步停止，到6月时已整整一周不再出现新的患者。终于能获得一次出门许可的Charles在Logan、Sean和Ororo名为陪同实为严密监管之下去了Logan定居的城里，满街只有自己一个人带着面具的尴尬让Charles坚持把那诡异的玩意摘了下来。  
而第二天Charles由于着凉发起低烧把整个城堡的人都吓出冷汗，Anna Marie为他做了四遍检查确定只是普通感冒而并非疫病，所有人才松了口气。  
被误传消息的国王就没有如此好运了，他这次又是带着军队破门闯进庄园来的，Erik根本不听任何人说话，甚至抽出剑来挥向所有企图靠近向他解释的人，好在从城堡大门到领主卧室的路程不算太长，人们都干脆决定等他自己去发现真相。

终于见到Charles的时候Erik眼睛都变得血红，而刚刚午睡醒来的Charles被冲到床边紧紧抱住他的丈夫吓了一跳。  
“Erik？”只穿着睡袍的Charles被Erik肩上和胸前的锁甲硌得有些疼痛，却还是伸手环住了他。  
Erik的回应是用沙哑干涸的嗓音一遍遍念Charles的名字。  
Charles花了些时间才弄明白发生了什么，又反复向Erik确认自己并未患上疫病，才勉强安抚住完全崩溃到近乎疯狂的Erik，情绪松弛下来的国王颓然坐在床沿的模样让Charles觉得心疼心软又有些好笑，伸手抚上Erik脸颊时，指尖却感受到了湿意，Erik抬眼时Charles清晰地看到了从他眼窝里滴落的泪水，这是Charles第二次见到Erik流泪，也是在他15岁母亲去世后，Charles所仅见的一次，平日似乎镌在Erik面容上的冷峻肃然都在这时软化和崩裂，Charles感到心脏在瞬间紧缩同时迸发钝痛。  
“Erik，我没事，我和孩子都是安全的，相信我，相信我。” Charles反复说着这些给予Erik抚慰，又不断吻在那双因日夜奔波干裂渗血的嘴唇上，眼泪渗进唇齿间与对方的融在一起。  
“我爱你，Charles，我爱你。”Erik终于找回了词句组织能力，也终于能把深蕴十年的在心底堆叠到几乎满溢的情感诉之于口，他的嗓音颤抖，引发Charles同样颤抖的混合欣喜和感动的回应。  
“我知道，Erik，我也爱你。”  
接着他们带着笑和泪亲吻对方，完成他们早该在婚礼时或更早就完成的情感和灵魂的共鸣，不仅仅是交换背负王室义务和家族责任的誓言，而是向彼此坦诚和倾注全身心的真挚爱恋。  
Erik爱Charles，Charles爱Erik。  
最纯粹的爱，如同最简明的真理。

那之后他们十分克制地没有做出超过爱抚范畴的缠绵动作，Erik在感受到孩子健康活泼的反馈后激动得差点又要掉泪。几个月来被思念煎熬得已至极限的Erik再也不愿意与Charles分开，第二天就坚持把他的王后带回了王都。

 

8月过后，蔓延整个大陆的瘟疫侵袭终于接近尾声，而吉诺莎在这场灾难中奇迹般地将各方面的损失降到了最低。  
教廷公开宣称这是上帝赐予虔诚的吉诺莎国民的福祉和救赎，而Erik则是代表恩赐的神选君王，在7月时出生的国王和王后的长女，也被描述为入凡救世的天使。  
一时之间吉诺莎国民及曾在瘟疫灾劫里获得过救治和援助的邻国对Erik和Charles的拥戴之情高涨到极点，为他们及王室两大家族提供了绝佳的时机，不再启用迂回的削弱瓦解计划，而是直接揭露地狱火派系的阴谋，并迅速平定了动乱威胁。

 

*尾声

整个宫廷、王都、吉诺莎甚至大半个Mutant大陆，都知道Erik Lehnsherr钟爱蓝色鸢尾，因为那是他的王后，他珍爱的伴侣Charles Xavier家族徽章中最显著的象征和标志。  
国王陛下在宫廷花园一半以上的花圃里都种下这种蝴蝶兰花，更不用提宫廷城堡外的低岭上。这种宣告爱意的浪漫举动很让国民大众为其对伴侣的深情感动而纷纷效仿——当然无论是宫廷还是民间的医师们都非常不建议在生活区域附近大肆栽种这种带有毒性的美丽花儿。  
但想要把鸢尾元素加入王室的家徽中可就是另外一回事了。  
Erik甚至为此私下与每个内阁成员沟通，要求他们在枢密院决议投票时支持自己，以偿还他们在国王这欠下的或大或小的人情。而由于Erik与教廷之间长年保持的良好关系，在这种与国计民生无关、对贵族和教会的利益也造成不了损失的问题上，教皇完全没有提出异议。所以最大的阻碍无疑来源于Lehnsherr家族，Erik的堂姐Ruth女公爵对此坚决反对，甚至导致王室伉俪举办的一次家族聚会不欢而散。

“Erik完全像是因为这两年吉诺莎的国泰民安太过无聊想要找点消遣，你真的就让他这么胡闹？”  
Charles把蜷在身边和膝盖上已经睡着的双胞胎小心翼翼地交给乳母，让她们带王子和公主回他们的卧室，之后他转头眯起眼看向妹妹，“为什么我要劝阻他？”  
Raven摊开手，“你可是万众称颂的贤德王后，按理应该劝谏国王以王室两大家族的和谐为重。”  
Charles姿态优雅地伸了个懒腰，“你看，为国王孕育抚养子嗣可不是轻松的活儿，更何况我还要辅佐他处理朝政和国事，甚至为了他的喜好还蓄了长发，他难道不应该为我做点什么吗？我怀疑我们成婚后在伴侣感情深厚展示方面太过低调了，需要做点什么来动摇那些觊觎他的贵族Omega。”  
现在Charles说起他这些方面的心思倒是完全不会再害羞了，Raven毫不掩饰地放声大笑，她哥哥因此轻轻踹了一下她的小腿，“而且你说得没错，总得让他折腾点什么才能暂时转移注意力，延缓他的领土扩张筹谋。倒不是说我完全反对这个，事实上让一些在贫困中挣扎的邻国成为附庸是对他们国民的帮助，吉诺莎的贸易路线也需要开拓出去，这对整个大陆都有极大的益处…”  
“不敢相信，你把整个大陆的民生全揽为了自己的责任？”Raven的语气里带着惊叹，“Charles，你可真是自大。”  
Charles只是回以微笑，“因为我们有这样的能力。”

Erik在这时走进房间，刚结束政务商讨他就应女儿请求亲自教她基础箭术，现在Jean在他怀里睡得正香，国王走过来亲吻他的王后，又向Raven颔首。后者随即起身告退，并嘱咐侍从和保姆去照顾新晋的王储，好让Erik和Charles有更多的属于两个人的缱绻时刻。  
“有好消息？”Charles在Erik越吻越深之前撑住了他的肩膀。  
Erik不满足地在Charles鲜红的下唇上咬了一口才松了松手臂。  
“我刚刚发现了Ruth对Jean的喜爱程度比对我深得多，甚至喜爱她胜过自己的孩子，不知这算不算个好消息。”  
Charles偏着头看了满脸揶揄的国王一会，“你的女儿才六岁？不觉得自己太功利和机会主义了吗？”他的语气里倒没有真的诘问之意，眼中也闪着戏谑。  
“从另一个角度看，这是Jean能力和魅力的体现和验证，我们的女儿已成长得值得我们为她骄傲。”  
“你为'Erik逻辑'圆说论证的技能已炉火纯青，亲爱的。”  
“得益于你这些年来的纵容。”  
他们笑着又吻了一阵。  
“所以接下来的计划是什么？你要教自己女儿用魅力征服她的姑母好让她赞同——鸢尾是世界上最美丽高贵的花儿，美得值得融入我们的家徽。”  
Erik挑起眉，“我可以和Jean商量这个，而成功后庆典的准备就要劳烦您了，王后殿下。”  
Charles眼里闪烁的快乐如星子粲然，“你就是想借此再举行一次婚礼，对么？”  
Erik温柔地亲吻王后的鼻尖，“你不这么希望吗？”  
Charles揽住国王的脖子把自己投进他怀里。

更改王室家徽的决议最终于当年的11月通过，恰逢国王28岁的生辰，王都的盛大庆典和宴会举行了整整一周，城堡的四围都披上了巨幅的绣有新王室徽章的旗帜，头戴王冠的白色雄鹰与缀于其胸前蓝色鸢尾结合得天衣无缝。  
整个王城都布置装饰着白蓝金色的帷幔和缎带，国王的卫队从清晨起举起王旗纵马驰过都城的街道，撒下代表王赐恩典的蓝色花瓣，大民众享用着王廷赐予的酒肉和贵重香料，在集市和广场恣意歌舞欢庆，吟游诗人们用里拉琴弹奏乐曲唱起颂赞吉诺莎国王和王后的长诗，引导倾听者一同为他们悠长的统治和绵延的幸福祈愿。  
庆典退后一日的王室巡礼上，蜂拥观礼的吉诺莎国民让街道变得狭窄不已，国王和王后的马车花了整天的时间才结束全城的巡游路线返回城堡，臣民们跟随他们聚集在城堡前，等待国王和王后再次出现在敞开的露台上，向欢呼的人群挥手致意，西沉的夕阳为一切镀上华美的金红色泽，城堡塔顶的钟声和悠扬的风笛声同时响起。漫天洒落的蓝色花瓣和白色羽毛中，Erik与Charles携手相视微笑，并亲吻了很久。

 

Fin.


	6. 番外*1

Erik从王座上起身，他向Charles伸出手，后者缓慢呼吸了一下，在大厅内数百宾客的注视下扶上国王的手背，他们一起走下台阶，到达以金箔、贝壳和彩色玻璃拼出繁复花纹的地板中央。乐曲在他们互相行礼时奏起，接着他们对上视线和掌心，以错落的步子和灵巧的旋身开启晚宴的第一支舞。  
国王身着纯黑的锦缎外袍，黄金腰带勾勒他劲瘦坚韧的腰线，他的王后以纯白的长马甲搭配天蓝丝绸衬衫与他相互映衬，作为装饰点缀的青金石胸针、紫玛瑙吊坠和金银流苏随着他们完美契合的舞步光华摇曳。  
他们无疑是在场人群里最为夺目的一对，而在所有人艳羡甚至嫉妒的惊叹之后，皆掩藏着各异的腹诽和揣度，关于Lehnsherr家族在王都的立足未稳，关于Xavier家族可能的图谋，关于联姻很大程度上仅是表象，关于看起来并无恩爱情愫的王室伉俪什么时候会弄出不检点的丑闻…  
但他们仍然耀眼非常，还未满二十一岁的国王和他十七岁的王后，拥有最俊美和最姣好的面容，最矫健和最轻盈的体态，旋身起舞时将满室的明亮烛火和怡人香氛搅弄成巨大的漩涡，所有目光和注意力都被吸坠进去。他们是最般配的Alpha和Omega，存在着天然的最原始又最单纯的引力，他们眼神相触又快速飘荡开时仍能让旁观者感受到悸动，他们从对方手里抽出指尖时亦能让看客们体会不舍。这基本就解释了，即使国王和王后貌合神离的传言甚嚣尘上，也阻止不了他们成为民间流传的各种爱情故事里的主角。  
舞曲近半时，受邀参与宴会的国内外贵族们陆续开始加入，Erik和Charles终于能放松一些，他们都松弛了表情，然后开始更频繁地偷看对方。这时国王感觉到紧贴手心里的潮热，他瞥见Charles端正王冠下露出的光洁前额已经渗出细小的汗珠，就忍不住用食指勾住了对方的。  
“你不舒服？”Erik在又一次贴近时在Charles耳边问。  
Charles看他的眼神里有一点慌乱，又极力镇定下来，“没有大碍，不会影响宴会。”  
Erik不再说什么。  
第一支舞结束后，他们返回王座，又过了两支曲子的时间，Erik端着酒杯往右手的方向看，Charles已经开始斜倚在扶手上，雪白的皮肤上泛起异样的潮红。Erik皱了皱眉，挥手示意Azazel和Ororo过来，下令让他们护送Charles去休息。

“殿下没有回房，Ororo陪他去花园了。”Azazel在片刻后返回复命道。  
Erik猛地站起身，从与Charles共舞时就莫名燎原的暗火在心里越烧越烈，他在王座前站了一会，发现引以为傲的自制力此刻完全失效，他把手里的银杯摔在侍从奉上的托盘里，强忍烦躁和不耐召来王廷的事务官们，吩咐他们代他继续管理宴会和招待宾客，自己扯过斗篷，在殿内贵族们纷纷投来的疑惑眼光里离开大厅，朝花园走去。  
宫廷宴会通常是贵族们攀结交际的最佳时机，当然也是猎艳和偷情的最佳时机。怒气勃发的国王从草坪、水池、喷泉、和大小树林花圃旁经过，很是惊扰到了一些寻欢作乐的宾客，紧跟国王的亲卫们目不斜视，几个侍从倒是忍不住偷眼打量究竟是谁和谁。  
最终在整个花园里算得上幽静一隅的小庭院里，Erik找到了他的王后。  
Ororo走上前来行礼，Charles从她身后望过来，脸上有一瞬的愕然，Erik厉声令女骑士退下，并把Janos和其他几个亲卫也遣出庭院。接着他向Charles逼近，清甜的属于Charles自己的香味已全然盖过了衣物上的熏香。  
“你发情了。”Erik用手臂阻止Charles退后和逃离，他低头用嘴唇贴近王后的耳朵，然后在那玲珑的耳廓上咬了一口，接着开始在Charles鬓边和脸颊上轻轻啄吻。  
与温柔亲昵的动作相反，从他唇间溢出的低语充满了不辨是非的无礼，  
“发情了还从我身边走开？你约了谁在这？你想让谁来享用你的发情期？”  
在Erik的轻吻里开始颤栗的Charles立即开始推他，“你在侮辱谁？我还是你自己？你明知道我只是来散步，为了…为了呼吸得轻松一点。”  
“我如何知道？你跟我说起了？你征求我应允了？”  
“我没有自由吗？”Charles拔高了声调，烧灼心肺的怒气和渐渐接近沸点的情热都让他眩晕。  
“你没有，Charles，你是我的，你从头发到脚趾都只属于我。”如果不是被Erik吼出声，这倒可算是一句相当甜蜜的情话了，但对此刻的Charles来说这只是Erik不可理喻、暴戾又危险的佐证，像是为了进一步证实般的，Erik粗暴地吻了下来，Charles用尽全力才勉强挣开一点，“你胆敢强迫我？Erik，你在北方就学了这些？被兽欲征服成低等动物，强迫你的合法伴侣？我保证，你会完全失去我。”  
Erik明显被最后这句宣告震慑了，他怔忪地放松在Charles手腕上的钳制，退开了两步，眼里极短地闪过脆弱和恐惧，这让Charles即刻不忍起来，他们已在数次争执间相互吐露过不少伤人的话了，他并不想让事情变得更糟糕，“我们已经完成结合和标记了，我哪里看起来会放荡得在发情期与别人偷情，行行好，Erik，我不敢乞求你的温柔，就请，给我一点尊重。”Charles红着眼眶发出哽咽声。  
Erik收紧下颌，他的嘴角紧绷着，片刻后才缓缓吐字，“我道歉。请求你的原谅。”他迟疑地伸手，轻拭掉Charles眼角的泪滴，又低声再致歉了一次。  
Charles就无法自持地彻底心软了，Erik惧怕“失去他”的反应足够抚慰他的愤懑，而伴侣原本浓郁高涨给他带来抚慰的信息素，现在已被对方尽力收敛起来，这更让他感知到自己的需求有多么迫切和强烈。  
除了初夜，他们在成婚后没有同床，一次都没有，Charles发情期到来的时候，Erik不是在亲自领军平定叛乱，就是在检视领地和封地，又或是身处朝圣的往返途中。吉诺莎的王后自然用得起最昂贵安全的抑制药剂，但这一次，他希望自己不必再用了。  
于是Charles把脸颊主动蹭进Erik的手掌里去，Omega皮肤的热度很明显地升高了，Erik的视线落在Charles微合起来的眼睑和颤动的睫毛上。  
“我…接受你的道歉，现在你可以履行伴侣的职责，帮我度过发情期了，陛下。”Charles小声地说。  
Erik发出一声轻笑，里头倒没有平素惯有的那种讥讽意味，“遵命，殿下。”

Charles没有料到的是，Erik并无带他回宫殿里去“履行职责”的意思，他又一次吮住那对鲜红的唇瓣时把Charles的马甲从肩膀上推了下去。  
Charles抗拒躲闪的力道对此刻的Erik来说不会比一只猫咪大多少，所以很快他就被固定后颈咬住嘴唇，再撬开齿列狠狠吻到深处去。Alpha平日凛冽摄人的信息素此时如烈火中不断灼烧的熔岩，带着侵蚀和吞没的威压逼近并迅速裹在身周，与Omega由于发情变得愈发馥郁甜美的清泉芳香交融，蒸出情欲的氤氲。  
Charles在Erik肩上软绵绵地捶打了最后两下就彻底放弃了反抗，胳膊诚实地绕上Alpha的颈项，Erik一边吻他一边趁势解开束带拉下他的裤子。即使这个秋天比起往年气温偏高，但入夜的风已颇具凉意，让Charles感知到自己私处和大腿被除去织物遮蔽后的光裸，要在宫廷花园里幕天席地交媾的羞耻感使他找回了点理智，但还没来得及多挣扎几下，又被对方刻意释放的更浓烈的侵入性信息素和覆在自己性器上不断摩挲的手拽入新一轮的迷乱。  
不断的亲吻和揉捏间，Charles迷迷糊糊地被抱起来靠近庭院隔墙的角落，整个人没进一片繁盛密集的蓝铃花里，这从甚至是罕见的白色——花匠们懂得揣摩国王对白蓝两色的喜好并努力让它们在非花季也能更好地装点庭院。Erik紧接着覆在Charles上方，埋头吻得他发出无意识的难耐的鼻音，才撤开些拉高他双腿把余下的障碍一一去除。  
没进Charles饱满臀瓣间的手指拨开蜜洞外部的褶皱，没有犹豫地插进去，像是浸入了被加热过的粘稠蜂蜜。这感觉让Erik抽了口气，他等不及要让自己从第一支舞时就开始渐渐硬挺的阴茎感受这个了。扩张的手指很快加到三根，撑开紧窄内壁的动作仍然像经历初夜时那么焦急又略带粗鲁，但情热将至峰值的Omega根本感觉不到任何疼痛，他摇摆臀部迎合手指抽动的动作让Alpha的耐心岌岌可危，Erik总算还是勉强记起了去找他体内的腺体，手指伸展和翻转间Omega的呻吟变了两次调，被困在Alpha四肢里的身体几乎是弹跳起来，Erik大汗淋漓地再在那儿戳动了几次，才抽回湿淋淋的手掌，按住Charles挺动磨蹭的小腹。  
Charles完全准备好了，他甚至湿得让Erik对准两次都滑开，这情形可笑又下流得很，情热中的Omega对此一无所觉，只迫不及待地扭动着腻声要他的Alpha。Erik的前额冒出焦躁的青筋，他只好跪坐起来撩开两个人一塌糊涂的衣袍下摆，用自己的大腿垫起Charles的，又托起那早已酸软塌陷的腰身，把Omega饥渴翕张的湿润洞口袒露在月光和这较为隐蔽处不甚明亮的烛火之下，他盯着那甘美诱惑的蜜源，扶着阴茎根部一点点把粗大的前端挤进去，看那可怜又可爱的鲜嫩穴口在被撑开吞入粗壮肉棒的过程中还仿若羞怯地微微颤动，大股情液从边缘不断被挤出，这景象足以让被诱入易感状态的Alpha丧失所有思考余力。强忍着慢慢将阴茎楔入一半的Erik发出难耐的低吼声，Charles的体内无疑藏着最紧致柔腻的天堂，等待他闯入、掠夺和占有，而尚有些微理智的Erik仍顾虑着Charles的承受力，毕竟他的王后还相当年轻，即使作为望族家主及国王伴侣已拥有远超年龄的威仪和能力，但在他身下承欢时仍然像新绽的娇嫩花朵。  
在缓缓进出几次后，Erik感受到Charles放松了些，等他后撤到只留头部时，Omega穴口的肌肉紧紧箍住阴茎头冠下部的敏感处，巨大刺激让Erik重重喘出了声音，也终于把他逼至忍耐的极限，接着他抬起Charles的一条腿架上肩膀，让这具身体完全为他打开后，猛地挺腰往前把整根全埋了进去。  
Charles已经彻底被情欲烧融了，被开拓和被填满的惬意让他毫无克制地叫了出来，Erik也顾不得他们仍有被看到的可能——那些卫兵无疑知道他们在做什么，他低头在Charles仰起的下巴上胡乱啃咬，并用双手固定住Charles腰臀用力操起来，手指陷进滑腻的肌理里，在那里留下红印甚至淤痕，他放任自己野兽般以各种角度恣意撞击顶弄了上百下，才用嘴唇去封Charles濒临高潮时完全失控的哭叫。  
Charles弓起身射出来的时候把手底下的花茎都拧碎了，可怜的白色花朵和绿色叶片在他手心里被揉成了粘黏的汁液，他腿间、胯下也全是被压坏碾扁的花和叶，还有些因为他们的起伏耸动从旁掉落下来的完整花球，滚进了Charles尚未完全除下的衬衫前襟。Erik放开Charles被蹂躏得似要溢血的嘴唇，手臂仍圈在柔若无骨的腰肢上，他缓下速度和频率来继续抽插，同时直起上身着迷地朝下看，看他高贵端丽的王后在月夜花丛里为他敞开奶白色的鲜腴下体，腿心幽暗濡湿的秘境里吞吐着、纠缠着、挽留着他巨大的阳物，在王室花园这个随时可能有人靠近的角落被他操得不知羞耻地呻吟哭喊，在高潮时全然忘我地露出最魅惑的妖冶风情。那些从少年时就于心底滋生的不堪欲念，和玷辱圣洁污染纯真的背德刺激再次从心底奇异地升腾起来，而Omega高潮后体内甬道剧烈的痉挛挤压也带来难以抵御的强烈快意，Erik又加速了一轮后，不再克制成结和射精的冲动，他在结膨胀的过程中抱起Charles，让自己进到更深处去，这次Charles的内腔开得很快，Erik抵住入口磨了几下那里就柔顺地张开了，让他毫不浪费地全射了进去。  
锁住Charles后，Erik扯过两人的斗篷把Omega好好包裹起来，现在他们看起来完全就是最为荒淫靡乱的模样。Charles在缓慢的授精过程中清醒了过来，一副震惊羞愤又因为还被锁着无计可施的模样让Erik更想欺负他，坏心地用肢体镇压他微弱的挣扎，钳住他的下巴把他吻到近乎窒息，同时不住在他的腿间挺动宣告自己持续的占有。  
结消退到能撤出来的时候，Erik随手捋下一把花球，依次塞进那充满甜香的汁液淋漓的小洞，期间一边压住Charles在他胸前啃咬一边含混说着让Charles含紧他的种子。之后他给Charles和自己穿上长裤套回靴子，勉强把衬衫拉拢再披上斗篷，将外袍和马甲就那么留在狼藉不堪的花圃里，抱着全身无力的Charles直接回了宫内卧房。

侍从们识趣地不敢靠近，回房后Erik一刻不停地彻底剥光了两人，好让他们在床上继续。  
把被挤碎的花球和大团混合的黏液从Charles体内弄出来的过程，已经足够再次点燃Omega的情焰。Charles躺在Erik身下，张开双腿感受他的手指，轻声哼叫的同时不满足地抬腿去缠Alpha精瘦的腰身，他对性爱的渴求和沉溺在房内通明的烛火下无可遁形，在他栗色的丰盈发卷里还夹着些叶片和花瓣，裹满汗液的莹白肢体上也沾着从花园里带来的泥迹，但他仍然美得惊人，更糜丽得可以令圣人坠落凡尘染上罪孽。Erik为了听他曼妙的声音克制着不去吻他，而选择轮流舔弄他胸前两颗挺立的乳尖，让它们都红肿胀大，再开始用力吮吸，又轻咬下方渐渐隆起的柔软乳肉，直到Charles胡乱地把上帝和Erik的名字混在一起吟叫并不断地哀求要他，Erik才仁慈地把怒张得发亮的肉棒重新插回那片香甜泥泞里去。  
这一下就让Charles抽搐着到了，被夹在两人小腹间红肿的阴茎前端缓缓流出精液，蜜道则淋漓泛滥地宣告Omega体验到的极致欢愉。Erik眯起眼享受着包裹着他的高热、粘黏和销魂的紧缩，他把自己更深地埋进去，囊袋紧紧贴在Charles圆润饱满的臀肉上，他并不抽动，只是让坚硬的柱体在柔软而紧窄的空间里旋动和戳刺，不断蹭过早已张开的内腔入口。体内敏感之处被如此撩拨般的抚触，这让Charles舒服到极点，他仰头回应Erik的新一轮缠吻，手腕被紧扣在头两侧的枕头上，只能勉力曲起已软绵绵的膝盖来磨蹭Erik腰臀的连接处，并在被放开嘴唇时发出猫一样慵懒甜腻的绵长呻吟，鼓励Erik耐心给他更多的舒缓而甜蜜的享受。  
这种称得上缠绵体贴的性爱持续了一刻钟，Erik又再度陷入激越忘我的原始本能里，让Charles以侧躺的姿势好好容纳承受了他一阵后，又把任他摆布的Omega彻底翻转过去，好让他在插入内腔时可以狠狠咬住Charles的后颈。  
如同最初被标记时那样，里外性腺被同时侵入并占有的快感让Charles眼前和脑中都被白光填满，小腹和脊柱里轮番窜过刺痛和瘙痒，汗水和信息素同时奔涌至体表，他被压进丝缎床褥里的性器只能不停地渗出前液，而另一处的剧烈高潮几乎让他丧失意识，仿佛魂魄都被抽出抛入虚空。  
Erik射精的时候还在挺动腰身往更深处、最深处顶，他就像只真正的野兽紧紧压住体型相对娇小的配偶，用四肢和躯干把Charles锁在身下，用阴茎深入他柔软芬芳的巢穴里播种，让他里外都染上自己的气息，沾满自己的体液，彻底地被自己拥有，无人再可觊觎。  
结合腺被咬破后，大量伴侣信息素的注入让Charles全身发颤，子宫几乎再次被Erik的种子灌满的感知，让他在席卷而至的慵懒和餍足里彻底昏睡了过去。  
Erik仍在不舍地吻舔Charles结合腺上的创口，即使知道发情期至少得持续三天，他们还要共赴很多轮交欢极乐，但Erik已能预感到自己会越来越不满足，贪婪是无止尽的，当拥有Charles这样的伴侣，又怎么可能仅满足于肉体交缠而对他的心毫无索取。

Erik太想要Charles了，想要他的一切，想要了那么久又那么艰难。但即使现在他还深埋在Charles身体里，却也无法拉近他们心的距离。  
Erik带着身下的人缓缓翻身到侧面，再把Charles紧紧拢进怀里，他们的心跳清晰地贴近了，节奏契合地交融起来，这给了Erik一些慰藉。  
“我们会好起来的。”他贴在Charles耳边低喃，仿若祈愿又像许下一个承诺，在收紧手臂后闭上了眼睛。

Fin.


End file.
